totaldramafanfickfandomcom-20200216-history
Nie łam się Ben! (TPNWH15)
Chris: 'Poprzednio w Totalnej Porażce! Uczestnicy nieco się zdziwili kiedy do gry powróciła Rebecca, pierwsza wyeliminowana uczestniczka! Nie było wyzwania, ale to wystarczyło by zrobiło się w niektórych miejscach pikantnie, innych chłodno, a w niektórych tylko lekko cieplej. Nasza powrotowiczka już zraziła do siebie naszą bojącą się wszelkiego brudu Lillie, a uczestnicy po połączeniu tworzą już swoje grupy. Dzisiaj jedno z finałowej dwunastki odpadnie! Kto? Zobaczycie w Totalnej Porażce na Wyspie Hursa ''Chata Zachodnia, pokój chłopaków '''Simon: ''Mówi przez sen Ja chcę pandę! Kucyki są dziewczyn! '''Matthew: 'Zakrada się do rzeczy Simona i zabiera jego opaskę (PZ)Matthew: '''Zastanawiam po co mu to, nie jest sportowcem ani nic, no cóż, kolejny fant, jeszcze mam te tegesy ''Wyciąga z kieszeni nóż Jona, chustę Petera i 3DS'a Bena ''NADSZEDŁ CZAS NA ZŁO '''Matthew: ''Zakrada się do pokoju dziewczyn przez okno i wkłada ukradzione rzeczy tam gdzie poprzednie, szepta Do widzenia ''Wraca do pokoju i kładzie się jakby nic '' ''Chata Wschodnia, pokój chłopaków Jon: ''Wstaje i idzie biegać dookoła obozowiska'' (PZ)Jon: 'Lubię zawsze sobie rano pobiegać, idealnie mnie dostraja '''Ben: '''Gdzie on polazł? '''Peter: '''A bo ja wiem? ''Wstaje, zaczyna się ubierać ''Zaraz! Gdzie moje chusta!? '(PZ)Peter: '''Bez chusty na szyi czuję się... goły... '''Ben: '''Może... e... zgubiłeś ją? '''Peter: '''NA PEWNO JEJ NIE ZGUBIŁEM KTOŚ MI JĄ UKRADŁ '''Ben: ''Chowa się pod kołdrą i trzęsie się ze strachu'' Peter: 'Um... sorka... '(PZ)Ben: 'Myślałem, że będzie mi lepiej zawierać nowe relacje, ale zamiast tego, coraz bardziej boję się ludzi tutaj... ''Pokój dziewczyn '''Dahlia: ''Przeszukuje swoje rzeczy Gdzie on jest!? '(PZ)Dahlia: Przepadł mój notatnik, miałam w nim notatki oraz... był to częściowo mój pamiętnik '''Dahlia: '''Zginęło jeszcze coś komuś? '''Lillie: ''Zapłakana Tak! Mój grzebyk z kryształkami! '''Rebecca: '''Po co ci grzebyk z kryształkami? '(PZ)Lillie: Dostałam go na urodziny od mojego bliskiego przyjaciela Gilberta, ja sobie coś zrobię jak go nie znajdę! 'Anastazja: '''Ej, gde mój otwierat do butelek? '''Rebecca: '''Mi nic nie zginęło ''Zostaje zmierzona wzrokiem przez pozostałe trzy dziewczyny 'Chris(megafon): '''Uwaga uczestnicy! Pora na wasze pierwsze połączeniowe wyzwanie! Spotykamy się w porcie! ''Kilkadziesiąt minut później, port 'Chris: '''Nastał już czas na pierwsze wyzwanie połączeniowe! '''Rebecca: '''Ej, nie zjemy śniadania przed wyzwaniem? ''Chris i Uczestnicy zaczynają się śmiać 'Rebecca: '''Dobra! Jakie jest wyzwanie!? '''Chris: '''Musicie przebiec plażą do wschodniego klifu, i wspiąć się po jego stromej stronie, a klif ma około 360 metrów wysokości! Pierwsze trzy osoby na szczycie będą nietykalne! '''Jon: '''Tylko tyle!? Łatwizna! '''Chris: '''Tak myślałem, że to powiesz, dlatego... Będziecie całą tą drogę nieść wyeliminowanych uczestników na barana! '(PZ)Ben: 'Cudownie! Ostatnie miejsce, witaj! '''Chris: '''Będziecie losować, kogo będziecie nieść! ''Wyciąga zza siebie kapelusz z dwunastoma karteczkami ''Kto pierwszy? '''Jon: '''Ja! ''Wyciąga kartkę ''Crystal, ok... ''Nagle słychać krzyk, po czym na Jona spada Crystal '''Crystal: '''Co? Gdzie? ''Spostrzega Matthew'a, podchodzi do niego i chwyta za kołnierz ''TY MENDO! RARAZ CI TAK PRZYFASOLUJĘ, ŻE WŁASNA MATKA CIĘ NIE POZNA '''Jon: ''Odciąga Crystal od Matthew'a'' Crystal: 'Zostaw mnie! '(PZ)Fiona: 'Ta laska ma problemy, poważne problemy! '''Chris: '''Dobra, numer dwa to...? '''Matthew: '''Ja ''Wyciąga kartkę ''Stella ''Słyszy krzyk, jednak jedyne co robi to odsuwa się do tyłu 'Stella: '''AAAAAAAAAAA! ''Spada i robi dziurę w pomoście ''Ała! Chris ty chory świrze! O Maciu! Jestem z tobą złotko? '''Matthew: '''Tak '(PZ)Stella: '''Ja zdaję sobie sprawę, że Matthew kręci i to bardzo, wiem, że wykopał Melanie, ale nie będę tego rozpowiadać, wierzę, że Simon i Fiona, sami sobie poradzą '''Chris: '''Może teraz Dahlia? '''Dahlia: '''Ok ''Bierze kartkę ''Gavin! '''Gavin: ''Spada na pomost za Dahlią Nie było innej metody sprowadzenia nas? '''Chris: '''Nie :3 '''Anastazja: '''Haroszo, horoszo, teraz ja! ''Wyciąga kartkę ''Melanie! '''Melanie: '''Spada Anastazji na barana '''Anastazja: 'Łał! Ty powinnas buti gimnasticzka lub sztos (PZ)Melanie: 'Może... '''Peter: '''Teraz ja! '(PZ)Peter: '''Tylko nie Albert... '''Peter: ''Bierze kartkę, czyta :O '(PZ)Peter: TYLKO NIE ALBERT!!! '''Albert: ''Spada przed Petera, wstaje i pochyla się nad Peterem'' Peter: '''H-h-hej A-a-alb-b-b-bert! J-j-j-jak-k-k ta-a-am? '''Albert: ''Podnosi go za kołnierz koszulki'' Masz szczęście, że jesteś moim bratem, w przeciwnym razie skręcił bym ci kark! Zrobię ci tylko! Wali go z całej siły w brzuch Peter: ''Spada na ziemię i zwija się z bólu'' (PZ)Peter: 'Spodziewałem się czegoś gorszego '(PZ)Albert: 'W domu spotka go coś o wiele gorszego! '''Chris: '''Dobra! Streszczajcie się! ''Simon i Willow biorą kartki 'Simon: '''Tony '''Willow: '''Patrick ''Tony i Patrick wpadają do wody '''Emily: ''Bierze kartkę Alice, świetnie '''Alice: 'Spada na pomost obok Emily Fiona: ''Czyta kartkę''' ''Julia... Świetnie... '''Julia: ''Spada na pomost za Fioną'' (PZ)Fiona: '''Niech mi tylko przeszkodzi! Czy ja robię się nie miła? '''Rebecca: ''Czyta kartkę Joshua! '''Joshua: 'Spada na Rebecce Rebecca: 'Ała! '(PZ)Joshua: 'To nie fair, że Rebecca wróciła, ja mam zdolności przywódcze! '''Chris: '''Lillie, Ben, kto następny? '''Lillie: '''No to może ja... ''Podchodzi do Chrisa, spryskuje karteczki płynem dezynfekującym i wyciąga jedną ''O nie! '(PZ)Lillie: '''Tylko nie pierdzioch! To najgorszy dzień w tym programie! '''Chris: '''Czyli dla Bena został... Theo! '''Theo: ''Spada na Bena'' (PZ)Ben: 'Mam nieść Theo!? Prawie stu-kilową górę mięśni!? Przecież on mi połamie kręgosłup! ''Linia startu, wszyscy uczestnicy, z wyeliminowanymi uczestnikami na baranach 'Chris: '''Dobra, jak już wiecie, musicie biec plażą do klifu i wejść na klif, pierwsza trójka na szczycie jest nietykalna! Zanim zaczniecie, zejście waszego balastu, kończy się dyskwalifikacją! Do biegu, gotowi, START! ''Wszyscy oprócz Bena ruszają 'Theo: '''Co jest Ben? Czemu nie biegniesz? '''Ben: '''Wiesz ile ty ważysz!? Zaraz połamiesz mi kręgosłup! ''Robi jeden krok ale upada pod ciężarem Theo ''Nawet jak leżę, to mnie miażdżysz! ''Plaża, droga do klifu 'Crystal: 'Łoł, Jon, jesteś pierwszy! Szybki jesteś! '''Jon: '''Codziennie trenuję! '''Tom: ''Je burrito i pierdzi'' Lillie: 'Fuj! Ale śmierdzi! '''Tom: '''To jest bąk, one zawsze śmierdzą '(PZ)Lillie: 'Tom jest odrażający ''Tom jedząc burrito przypadkowo rozlewa trochę sosu na sukienkę Lillie 'Lillie: '''FU! ''Biegnie do morza, wrzuca tam Toma i próbuje wyczyścić sukienkę 'Chris(megafon): '''Lillie zostaje zdyskwalifikowana! '(PZ)Lillie: '''No cóż, tak bywa! '''Simon: ''Odgarnia włosy z twarzy Akurat dzisiaj, ktoś musiał ukraść mi tą głupią opaskę! '''Tony: '''Modniś... '''Simon: '''Coś mówiłeś!? '''Tony: '''Tak, po co nie zetniesz tych rudych kudłów, skoro ci przeszkadzają? '''Stella: '''Co tak wolno idziesz? '''Matthew: '''No, do najlżejszych nie należysz! '''Stella: '''Uważaj! Bo zaraz moje nie najlżejsze uda zmiażdżą ci tą poronioną łepetynę! '''Patrick: '''Hej, skoro niesiesz mnie na barana... '''Willow: '''Już ci raz dałam kosza, wybacz, ale nie jesteś w moim typie '(PZ)Patrick: Czemu żadna mnie nie chce? '''Dahlia: ''Dogania Jona'' Jon: '''O, szybka jesteś! '''Dahlia: '''Uczę się od najlepszych! '''Jon: ''Rumieni się'' Crystal: 'Ooo... Czuję iskierki! Trzeba o tym napisać na Fanpage'u Totalnej Porażki! '''Gavin: '''Jakim cudem przemyciłaś telefon? '''Crystal: '''Bo mogę! ''Zaczyna pisać Jon i Dahlia docierają do klifu 'Jon: '''Panie przodem! '''Dahlia: '''O, dziękuję! ''Zaczyna się wspinać, a za nią Jon Plaża 'Willow: '''Nie dam rady! ''Zaczyna dyszeć i odstawia Patricka na ziemię 'Patrick: '''Sorka, że jestem ciężki '''Willow: '''To nie twoja wina! '''Chris(megafon): '''Willow odpada! '''Joshua: '''Nadal zastanawiam się, czemu Chris wybrał ciebie do powrotu... '''Rebecca: '''Zasłużyłam! Odpadłam pierwsza i nie mogłam się wykazać '''Joshua: '''Ta... na pewno '''Rebecca: '''A weź się zamknij! ''Nagle staje na czymś metalowych co wybucha ''AAAAAAAAA! ''Ląduje w wodzie wraz z Joshuą ''Co ty było!? '''Chris(megafon): '''Miny hehe, są BOMBOWE XD no i też odpadasz Rebecca! ''Klif '''Crystal: ''SMS'uje'' Jon: '''Możesz przestać! To klikanie mnie denerwuje! '''Crystal: '''Nie :3 '''Jon: ''Skacze mu powieka'' Na klif wspinać zaczynają się Simon i Fiona Simon: 'Szybka jesteś '''Fiona: '''Dzięki, ty też dajesz radę! ''Rumieni się '''Simon: ''Też się rumieni'' Tony: 'Ej! Rudzielcu! Miałeś się wspinać! '''Simon: '''A dobra! ''Wspina się '''Anastazja: ''Biegnie (Melanie jest dość lekka), wskakuje na Julię, odbija się od niej zrzucając ją z pleców Fiony, następnie skacze na Simona i Tonego, szybko wspina się po odstających skałach z jednej wyskakując, łapie się wystającego korzenia, rozbuja się i wskakuje na szczyt klifu'' Chris: 'Łał... '(PZ)Anastazja: 'Moja matuszka je gimnasticzka! '''Chris: '''Anastazja jako pierwsza, w fenomenalnym stylu zdobywa nietykalność! Dodatkowo Fiona odpada dzięki temu wyczynowi '''Melanie: '... brawo... Lekko się uśmiecha Linia startu, Theo nadal siedzi na Benie '''Theo: '''Ben? '''Ben: ''Nieodpowiada'' Theo: 'Ben! ''Wstaje '''Ben: ''Bierze gwałtowny wdech Dzięki! Myślałem, że się uduszę! '''Chris(m): '''Ben, odpadasz! '''Theo: '''Czemu nadal leżysz? '''Ben: '''Boli mnie kręgosłup, trochę poleżę... ''Klif Crystal: ''Rozmawia przez telefon No hej Laska? No! No! A, nerwus z Totalnej Porażki niesie mnie na baranach na szczyt klifu! Tak, Jon! No wiem, nie wiem jakim cudem on jeszcze nie odpadł xD '''Jon: 'Jeszcze bardziej skacze mu powieka, dociera on jednak na szczyt Chris: '''Jon! Brawo, jako drugi trafiłeś na szczyt! '''Jon: '''Mogę zrzucić ją z klifu? '''Chris: '''Nie musiałeś nawet pytać! '''Jon: ''Podnosi Crystal'' Crystal: 'EJ CO TY ROBISZ!? '''Jon: '''Rzuca Crystal w dół '''Crystal: '''AAAAAAAAAAAA ''Lecąc w dół zrzuciła z klifu Simona i Tonego oraz Matthew'a ze Stellą, którzy byli dość nisko, cała piątka wpada do wody Woda 'Matthew: '''Co to miało być!? '''Crystal: '''Jon! Jesteś trupem! '(PZ)Jon: '''Było warto! '''Dahlia: ''Dociera na szczyt Tak! Udało sie! '''Chris(m): '''Uczestnicy! Koniec wyzwania! Dahlia jako trzecia zgarnia nietykalność! Reszta, dzisiaj jedno z was odbędzie podróż kulą wstydu! ''Obozowisko, uczestnicy zbierają się wokół Rebecci Rebecca: '''Ej, co jest? '''Willow: '''Giną rzeczy tuż po twoim powrocie! '''Dahlia: '''Dodatkowo, ty nie padłaś ofiarą złodzieja '''Jon: '''Więc jesteś złodziejką! '''Fiona: '''Powinniśmy użyć raczej zdania "główna podejrzana" '''Rebecca: '''A może sprawdzicie Fionę! Jej też nic nie zginęło! '''Matthew: '''Udowodnię ci niewinności Fiony! '''Fiona: '''Dziękuję Matthew '''Matthew: ''Idzie do chaty (do pokoju dziewczyn) i wraca z torbą Fiony'' (PZ)Matthew: 'Wszystko idzie idealnie >:) '''Matthew: '''Możecie przeszukać jej torbę, a potem pokój! ''Upuszcza torbę Fiony ''Ojej (takie bardzo udawane) ''Z torby wysypują się ukradzione rzeczy 'Jon: '''Mój nuż! '''Lillie: '''Mój grzebyk! '''Emily: '''Moje słuchawki! '''Fiona: '''Ja nie wiem jak to się to tu wszystko znalazło! '''Jon: '''Tak, tak, bo ci uwierzymy, twoje dni na tej wyspie są policzone! ''Wszyscy oprócz Simona odchodzą 'Simon: '''A ja cie miałem za fajną dziewczynę... ''Odchodzi '(PZ)Fiona: '''Dlaczego!? Kto!? Zaraz... ''Retrospekcja z odcinka 3 'Chris: '...a ty Melanie, jakieś pierwsze słowa? 'Melanie: '... Eliminujecie nie tą osobę co trzeba! Prawdziwe zło jest nadal w waszych szeregach! A na imię mu... Retrospekcja z odcinka 4 'Crystal: '''Nie było żadnego sojuszu! Matthew wami manipuluje! ... '''Crystal: '''Dobra, wygrałeś, za nim wejdę do tej kuli, przypomnijcie sobie słowa Melanie ''Koniec retrospekcji '(PZ)Fiona: '''Czy to na prawdę Matthew... A ja mu głupia bezgranicznie zaufałam! ''Ceremonia eliminacji 'Chris: '''Witajcie uczestnicy! Oto pierwsza połączeniowa ceremonia eliminacji! Mam na tacy jedenaście pianek, jedno z was jej nie otrzyma ''Wszyscy uczestnicy mierzą wzrokiem Fionę 'Chris: '''Pianki otrzymują Anastazja, Dahlia i Jon, którzy są nietykalni, pozostałe siedem pianek trafia do: . . . Willow, Simona, Emily, Bena, Rebecci, Petera i Lillie Zostało swoje, Fiona i Matthew, a ostatnia pianka trafia do... . . . . . . . . . . Matthew'a! Fiona, do kuli! '''Fiona: '''Eh ''Wstaje i idzie do kuli, do której napakowani są wszyscy poprzedni wyeliminowani uczestnicy, wchodzi '''Chris: ''Zamyka za nią kulę Ostatnie słowa Fiona? '''Fiona: '''Nienawidzę cię Matth... '''Chris: 'Spycha kulę '''Fiona: '''EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEW!!! '''Chris: '''Kolejna opuściła program! Zostało ich już tylko jedenaście, a uwzględniając powrotowiczów, którzy raczej nie wygrywają, została dziewiątka, hehe, a kto następny? Może Matthew znowu wybierze kolejną ofiarę? Na pewno ludzie! Mamy nowego Scotta, cieszy mnie, że mamy namiastkę tego rudego świra! Ale żeby dowiedzieć się kto padnie ofiarą Matthew'a, oglądajcie Totalną Porażkę na Wyspie Hursa! Następny odcinek Kategoria:Totalna Porażka na Wyspie Hursa